LA OTRA BANDA cap 2
by ania82
Summary: Hay una nueva banda de lanzadores en Bajoterra, pero sus métodos son poco ortodoxos, la banda de Shane tendrá que intervenir para saber cuales son las verdaderas intenciones de la "Hermandad". clasificación K por si acaso.


"LA OTRA BANDA" CAP.2

"La Hermandad" había atrapado a la Banda de Shane e iban en camino hacia "el punto" la guarida de los primeros.

Todos estaban muy callados hasta que Pronto rompió el silencio.

- Es muy lejos a donde vamos por que Pronto tiene que hacer una parada técnica ya que tomo muchas malteadas –dijo este.

- Ya casi llegamos – dijo Evanna – solo aguanta un poco -.

- Si—respondió Ania que iba al frente del grupo y los había escuchado – no pienses en cascadas con agua cayendo, en mangueras con agua salpicando el piso, en fuentes con agua saltando, agua del grifo corriendo….- Edmundo empezó hacer ruido de agua – ¡si ya entendí, gracias!— dijo Pronto algo exasperado, los chicos de la Hermandad rieron al igual la banda de Shane.

- No entiendo – dijo Eli – nos atrapan, nos amarran, nos vendan los ojos, y nos llevan a quien sabe dónde y aun así nos tratan bien -.

– Somos educados—contesto Cristina – Huy sí! no saben cuánto—dijo Evanna en eso Ania hizo una seña para que se detuvieran y paro la Meca de Eli, todos se detuvieron.

- ¿Qué pasa Ania? – Pregunto Edmundo – ¡escuche algo! – respondió esta en voz baja pero audible para sus amigos y se escuchaba absoluto silencio – ¿Cristina?— pregunto Ania – ¡si tienes razón nos están siguiendo! – respondió Cristina y en su tono de voz se notó que estaba tensa.

- ¡Aceleremos entonces! – dijo Ania y arranco tan rápido a Luk-y que por poco se caía Eli, Ania lo sujeto a tiempo del cuello de la camisa para que no callera de la meca y los demás la siguieron.

Evanna puso en automático a la Meca bestia de Pronto, subió a este a la suya y acelero, en eso les empezaron a disparar, los chicos hacían zigzag para evitar las babosas malvadas explosivas y ellos también respondían a los disparos.

- ¿Qué pasa, quien nos está atacando?—pregunto Eli.

- ¡Los hombres de Blakk! – respondió Ania.

- ¡Desátame deja que te ayude! – dijo Eli – los podremos derrotar más rápido – No!—dijo Ania – podemos manejarlos.

– haaaaaaaaaa! – Gritaba Pronto –¡ Vamos a morir!—¡deja de gritar topoide que me pones nerviosa! – grito Evanna molesta mientras disparaba una demoledora.

En ese momento una Armachomp le paso rosando a Edmundo este volteo a ver a Trixie para ver si estaba bien al ver que no le había pasado nada le dijo – perdóneme señorita - ¿por qué? – Pregunto una confundida Trixie y en ese momento Edmundo giro un poco sobre su asiento - por esto…- y la rodeo con su brazo derecho por la cintura y la jalo hacia el frente de él con una facilidad sorprendente quedando sentada de lado – no me voy a arriesgar a que le pase algo - Edmundo no la vio pero Trixie se sonrojo un poco al escuchar esas palabras, este la volvió a sujetar para que no se callera por el movimiento de la meca.

Cristina quería disparar pero no podía ya que era imposible divisar a los hombres de Blakk pues traía al enorme troll atrás de ella – rayos!—dijo esta y luego se le ocurrió una idea, puso la meca bestia de Kord en automático luego dijo – escúchame bien grandote no te vayas a mover - ¿que, por qué? – respondió Kord y en eso sintió que Cristina se puso de pie en el asiento de la meca y se apoyó un poco solo para conservar el equilibrio en el hombro izquierdo de este, luego disparo su babosa aracniredes y esta hiso un lazo tan fino pero resistente que los guardias que venían al último de su grupo no lo vieron y al pasar por ahí cayeron de sus mecas.

– Bien! – grito Cristina y en ese momento la meca de Kord golpeo una roca en el suelo haciendo que Cristina casi callera al suelo y lo que la salvo fue sostenerse de Kord claro que tuvo que abrazarlo para evitar caer, gracias al cielo Kord no la vio pero esta se moría de la vergüenza poniéndose roja como un tomate, luego tomo asiento y le dijo—lo siento - no te preocupes - dijo Kord y este también tenía un rubor rosa oscuro, pues el aroma de Cristi lo había captado perfectamente bien y aun lo aspiraba ya que se impregno en su ropa.

Delante de ellos había una curva por la que pasarían – ¡Evanna usa a tus neblinosas! (1)—grito Ania.

– ¡Sí! – respondió esta y disparo la primera cuando iban pasando sus amigos y la otra a sus espaldas antes de que los guardias de Blakk la pudieran ver, como era una niebla muy espesa estos no pudieron ver la vuelta y chocaron contra la pared haciendo un estruendo horrible, entonces Evanna volteo y vio que no los seguían.

– ¡listo!—grito esta - ya no nos siguen! – y Edmundo miro hacia atrás y vio que dos de los guardias se habían salvado (pues fueron siete los que los habían seguido).

– ¿Estas segura? – pregunto Edmundo, Evanna volteo y los vio – maldición! – Dijo esta entre dientes -¡Todavía faltan dos! – Grito Evanna aunque les llevaban unos metros de ventaja no dejaban de atacarlos con Hop Jack y Grimmstone.

-¡Creo que el gran Pronto ya no tiene que ir al baño! – Grito este— ¡más te vale que no sea cierto! – Le dijo Evanna con una mirada amenazadora –¡ porque si es así serás topoide muerto!-

Pronto trago saliva y puso sus ojos de perrito regañado, entonces llegaron a otra curva – ¡Edmundo es tu turno! –Grito Ania – ¡estoy en eso! – respondió este, soltó por un momento el manubrio de la meca de Trixi y disparo una babosa punzante la cual reboto en las paredes hasta dar con una roca que sobresalía de un muro del lado derecho y esta abrió una compuerta oculta que estaba a un costado de la curva, los chicos entraron rápidamente cerrándose la puerta detrás de ellos justo a tiempo, un minuto después los hombres de Blakk iban pasando de largo.

- Listo! –dijo Cristina mientras cerraba una pequeña compuerta en la pared por la cual saco un pequeño espejo para ver – ya se fueron.

– Pensé que no lo lograríamos – dijo Evanna que bajaba de su meca – se han vuelto más persistentes.

– Y como no si su jefe los ha de estar amenazando – respondió Edmundo – les urge atraparnos.

– ¿Pero por qué? – Pregunto Trixie — le hemos hecho algunas maldades al Dr. Blakk – dijo Evanna riendo.

– Ese hombre no tiene sentido del humor – dijo Cristina acercándose a Kord para desatarlo.

– Ni vergüenza – dijo Ania - y tampoco sus hombres.

Y en ese momento les quitaron las vendas de los ojos, cuando Eli pudo enfocar bien vio que estaban en un garaje de color gris claro que estaba muy iluminado por cuatro lámparas grandes, era enorme en el cabrían veinte Mecas-mamut y observo que no muy lejos de ellos estaban tres mecas estacionadas en un rincón, un meca caballo de color blanco, un meca oso negro y un meca tigre de color Blanco y rayas plateadas.

- ¿Y bien que les parece? – Pregunto Evanna, los chicos no respondieron pues se sorprendieron al ver tanto espacio y fueron bajando de sus mecas – ¿me permite señorita? – pregunto Edmundo quitándose su sombrero y ofreciéndole su mano a Trixie para ayudarla a bajar de su meca.

– Gracias –dijo esta y lo acepto porque después de todo Edmundo nunca se portó grosero, ella no pudo evitar sonreír ante la mirada de un celoso Eli pero Trixie no se dio cuenta de eso a excepción de Ania y Evanna que se le quedaron viendo a Eli y luego intercambiaron miradas de complicidad y sonrieron.

– ¡este lugar es muy grande! –dijo un sorprendido Kord – y se dirigió a las mecas que estaban estacionadas para examinarlas, luego Edmundo fue hacia una pared y le dio un pequeño golpe este abrió una pequeña compuerta y había un teclado, pulso unos números rápidamente y se volvió a cerrar de repente se abrieron dos enormes compuertas y en su interior había herramientas para arreglar mecas.

Cuando Kord vio esto se emocionó – ¡WOOW es impresionante! –Dijo Kord – ¡mira todas esas herramientas, incluso tienen algunas que usan en el taller de mecas!

– ¿te gustan? – Pregunto Edmundo.

– ¿Estas bromeando? –Dijo Kord - son geniales! Aquí tienes todo para arreglarlas.

– Casi todo—dijo Edmundo – nos hace falta un troll experto en mecánica.

– ¿¡Enserio!?—Pregunto Kord sorprendido – ¿entonces quién es el que se las arregla?-

– pues…- Pronto siente interrumpir pero puedo usar el baño? – pregunto el topoide al parar a Edmundo con un poco de desesperación por la urgencia que tenía.

– Si claro, es aquella puerta café – dijo el texano señalando el lugar.

– Gracias! – contesto Pronto y salió corriendo hacia haya.

– Bueno – dijo Ania – vengan con nosotros hay otro lugar donde podremos hablar cómodamente – y se dirigió junto con sus compañeros a un portón grande y negro el cual se abrió cuando Ania apretó un botón, era un elevador y todos entraron , Pronto salió del baño y los alcanzo.

– Al fin! Pronto se siente aliviado-.

– ¿Y siempre se comporta así? – Inquirió Evanna y sus amigos se rieron.

– No tienes idea – dijo Kord bromeando – a veces es peor -

- Oye! Te escuche grandulón – contesto Pronto un poco molesto.

Ania apretó el botón del segundo piso y en un momento ya estaban ahí, al abrirse la puerta la banda de Shane se sorprendió un poco pues la habitación era más amplia que su guarida y un poco mejor, en el centro de esta había una sala de imitación de cuero de color negro, mas haya estaba la cocina, también tenían un billar, una Rockola (o juke box), una máquina de pin ball, de lado izquierdo a la entrada estaba un gran ventanal que dejaba ver un gimnasio, en la sala un gran televisor, y debajo de este una consola de juegos de video, algunas puertas más y una escalera que daba a un pasillo en la parte de arriba.

– sean bienvenidos "al punto"—dijo Cristina – pónganse cómodos ¿quieren algo de tomar?—

Los chicos se quedaron perplejos ante aquella pregunta – Pronto quiere una rica malteada! – contesto el topoide.

– ¿bien y ustedes? – pregunto de nuevo Cristina.

– mmmm si lo mismo – dijo Kord algo dudoso.

– si yo también – respondió Trixie.

– lo mismo gracias – dijo Eli seriamente.

En eso se acercó Ania – ¿querrán de comer sus babosas? – Inquirió esta y su babosa trilladora salto de gusto al escuchar esas palabras, Burpy miro a Eli – ve si quieres Burpy – respondió Eli – en un momento regresamos – dijo Cristina, Burpy junto con sus compañeras y las demás babosas de la Banda de Shaen fueron tras Cristina y Ania hasta la cocina en eso escucharon unos chirridos que venían de una pequeña puertecilla.

-Ah! ya llegaron – dijo Ania al ver a las babosas que usaron al defenderse – justo a tiempo chicos, vengan a comer hicieron un gran trabajo el día de hoy y se lo han ganado –

Las babosas chirrearon de gusto y fueron con ella, Ania les sirvió en los platos arriba de la mesa estas saltaron para subirse y todas empezaron a comer, Burpy y sus amigos se quedaron un poco distanciados, la trilladora de Ania les hiso una seña de que se acercaran a comer y les hicieron espacio, entonces las babosas de Eli y la banda se miraron unas a otras y fueron hacia ellos.

Trixie se sentó en la sala junto a Kord y vieron una revista que estaba en la mesita de té que estaba enfrente de ellos, Pronto fue a ver la máquina de pin ball, Eli se acercó a sus compañeros en la sala.

– No creen que son algo extraños, bueno lo digo por su manera de comportarse primero rudos y después amables.

– Solo hay que estar alerta – dijo Kord – por si no tienen buenas intenciones y las cosas salen mal –

- Estén atentos –dijo Eli – no confió en ellos –

- Está bien – respondió Trixie – aunque….. –

-¿qué pasa? – Pregunto Eli y la miro extrañado.

– ¿no crees que si nos quisieran hacer algo, lo hubieran hecho en el momento que nos atraparon? – Pregunto Trixie y dirigió su mirada a donde estaba Edmundo ayudando a sus amigas.

– Puede ser – contesto Eli algo molesto, pues se fijó a quien veía Trixie esta lo vio, Kord esbozo una sonrisa al ver la molestia de su amigo pues ya se imaginaba el por qué.

– pero aun así no podemos confiarnos recuerden lo que paso con Twist – continuo Eli que no se fijó en la reacción de su amigo troll.

- Es cierto – respondió Trixie y se puso seria.

– No te preocupes amigo – dijo Kord – estaremos vigilando.

- bien—dijo Eli y se empezó a pasear por ahí viendo las cosas a su alrededor hasta que paso por una repisa con varias fotos de diferentes tamaños y en diferentes marcos, Ania se fijó en esto y le dio un pequeño codazo a Cristina esta la miro y le hiso una seña con la cabeza hacia Eli, este ya iba a pasar de largo cuando una de esas fotos le llamo la atención, su corazón dio un vuelco tomo la foto y no lo podía creer, eran él de niño y estaba con su padre pero habían dos personas más, dos hombres uno a cada lado de su papá que de inmediato reconoció.

- ¿Hay algo que te guste Eli?—pregunto Cristina sacándolo de sus pensamientos, ni cuenta se había dado de en qué momento se le acercó.

- Dime porque tienen ustedes esta foto!? – cuestiono un sorprendido Eli, Cristina se le quedo viendo y solo sonrió un poco torcido.

-Creo que llego el momento…..—dijo Cristina finalmente.

**Bueno este es el segundo capítulo y espero que les haya gustado. **

**Si yo sé que no soy buena para el suspenso pero no lo mencionen jeje!**

**Le quiero dar las gracias a TwinsLove, CrixArtist y a Yokarin Avila por los reviews de mi primer capítulo. **

**Y para responder a Yokarin Avila no te preocupes amiga a mí también me gusta la pareja que hacen Eli y Trixie así que no habrá emparejamiento con ninguno de mis OC´s. **

**Muchas gracias y espero sus Reviews. **

**Besos y abrazos . **

**Bajoterra y sus personajes son propiedad de Asaph Fipke.**

**Evanna, Cristina, Edmundo y Ania son de mi propiedad Ania82.**

**(1)._ yo sé que hay una babosa que ase una pantalla de humo, se me ocurrió hacer una babosa que hiciera neblina la cual puede durar por media hora y me gusto la palabra "neblinosa" entonces se podría decir que hice una babosa Oc, XD.**


End file.
